gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Iolande
Iolande is the young newly-crowned queen of Betrassus. Though she becomes a full-fledged Green Lantern and also becomes romantically interested in Hal Jordan, she declined his offer to travel with his crew. She states that protecting her home world is her highest priority but when he needed or wanted to see her just to come. History When the Interceptor arrived on Betrassus and Hal Jordan and Kilowog go to the palace, the newly-crowned Iolande welcomed them as friends. Her brother, Prince Ragnar, was eager to meet with the legendary Green Lantern Corps, and explained that their Green Lantern is ready to aid them against the Red Lanterns. Iolande knew of the Red Lanterns, who had attacked their outlying colonies, and the warrior Kothak spoke up to insist that they needed a strong ruler, and that the queen should marry him so that he can command as king. Ragnar explained that by tradition, the greatest warrior may challenge to claim the hand of an unwed queen. He then stepped forward and asked if anyone will accept Kothak's challenge. Dulok arrived and said that he'd take the challenge. The next day, when Dulok didn't arrive for the challenge, Kothak accused Dulac of cowardliness. Hal and Kilowog didn't believe it, and Hal stepped up to accept Kothak's challenge and fight for Iolande's hand. Kothak refused, saying that Hal was an outsider, but Iolande agreed. In the arena, Hal practiced with the jet skimmers that were used in the battle. Iolande offered her help and he refused at first, until he realized that the skimmers were trickier than he thought. Hal and Iolande flew out of the arena and over the city. Hal's skimmer engine suddenly started smoking and the vehicle crashed onto a skywalk. Hal's ring protected him, much to Iolande's relief, and she suggested that he back out of the challenge for his own safety. Hal assured her that he could protect himself and Iolande worried that she didn't have what it took to be queen. The Green Lantern assured her that she had everything that she needed and so much more, and says that he was a good judge of character. When Kilowog started choking during the match and collapsed, dead, Iolande ran to his side and realized that he had been poisoned. Kilowog's ring removed itself from its finger and flew into the air. It hovered briefly before Iolande and then Kothak, and finally settled itself on Ragnar's finger. The prince boasted that he had previously killed Dulok so that his power ring would come to him. However, when that didn't work, he killed Kilowog to obtain his power ring. Hal and the others refused to bow to him and Ragnar prepared to blast them, only to watch in shock as the power ring disappeared. Hal punched him and Kilowog stood up, revealing that he faked drinking the poisoned ale and used his ring to create a fake construct to give to Ragnar and trick him into betraying himself. A desperate Ragnar grabbed Iolande and used her as a hostage to make his escape while his bribed soldiers attacked Hal, Kilowog, and Kothak. When Ragnar tried to use Iolande as a hostage again, Hal told the queen to put on Dulok's power ring. She removed it from a brooch, donned it, and blasted Ragnar to the ground. When he tried to stab her, she easily repelled him and he was forced to beg for mercy. Later, Iolande had her soldiers take Ragnar away to stand trial and thanked the Green Lanterns for their help. Kothak knelled before her, he said that she was a great and powerful leader and worthy of his loyalty. Everyone else present bowed as well not long after Hal found her in her private chamber where he explained how he knew Ragnar's involvement in Dulok's death and after he asked her to come with them and fight the red lanterns locking hands she said her duties to the people came first. Before he turned to leave, she said when he needed or wanted to see her just to call before passionately kissing Jordan on the lips which he soon melted in to wrapping his arms around her wits while lolande put hers around his neck. Siege of Betrassus After becoming a Green Lantern, Iolande spent her days watching over her planet. She visited her brother to give him food while he was in prison. Ragnar did not understand why she would spend her time feeding him as she stated it pains her to see him in a cell after his previous actions but wishes she cold undo those events. Her reason for the visit was because he was still her brother and she was not going to abandon him. He angrily threw away her gesture stating he should of been chosen and voiced his hatred for her as she left clearly heartbroken by his words. She left him with those parting words before he was chosen by Atrocitus to become a Red Lantern. When he attacked her, Iolande knew she could not defeat him alone, so she enlisted the help of any Green Lantern in the area. Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Razer and Aya picked up her message and came to her planet to aid her. When they arrived on the planet, Iolande was not able to initially help them, due to being locked away. She was separated from her ring as well. She was saved by Hal and Kilowog. Upon being freed, she hugged Jordan and apologized for involving them in her fight with her brother. She helped Hal and Kilowog fight the Red Lanterns. She fought her brother, before all of the Red Lanterns gained an upper hand on them. When all seemed lost, Guardian of Oa Ganthet activated the Blue Lantern power of hope in the Interceptor and increased the power of all three of the Green Lanterns. She and the two easily defeated Ragnar. She, Hal and Kilowog then stopped a bomb from blowing up her planet after which lolande and hal then had another talk alone in her chamber she thanked him again for his help he merely answered it was his honour she then slowly locked the door pushed him on to the bed before lips were locked and the light faded. Personality and traits Iolande was compassionate, sweet and caring. She had a deep sense of dedication and loyalty to the inhabitants of her planet. Along with her self doubt, however, Iolande proved to be a worthy leader. Earning high praise from Kothak and many other military officers. She offered forgiveness to her enemies, providing her brother food and shelter after his treacherous betrayal. Though her compassion proved to be one of her failures. Deeply remorseful and responsible, apologizing to Kilowog and Hal for bring them into her internal affairs. Abilities Despite being a new Green Lantern, she has quickly learned how to use her new powers to their fullest potential. Equipment * Green Lantern Power Ring Relationships Love interest Hal Jordan .]] Iolande held an evident affection towards Hal Jordan. When Jordan first arrived on Betrassus, Hal charmed the young queen with a few words of flattery and a kiss on the hand. Iolande displayed affection for him as well, surprised and impressed when Hal promptly decided to fight for her hand in marriage against Kothak and when being jokingly playful when training him to use the hoverbikes. The two talked later that day while she continued to train him to use the hoverbikes. She came under uncertainty as to whether her royal throne was worth the sacrifice Jordan had made to fight for it. Hal reassured her that she was worthy and so much more, referencing to his reasoning as being a "good judge of character". This caused her to smile at his words of kindness, the later share a kiss before parting ways. Though clearly affectionate towards the Green Lantern, Iolande could not leave Betrassus with him to fight the Red Lantern war as her priories was to her planet first. Appearances 105- Heir Apparent 110- Regime Change Background information In the comics, Iolande killed her brother immediately after she became a Green Lantern. As opposed to her purple hair in the series, she has black in the comics. References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Political Leaders Category:Characters